What Big Teeth You Have
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: Felicity's car breaks down in the middle of a forest (a forest! This is why she hated rural areas there was no wifi hotspot for her to call for help with), and she treks up the hill to try and make it to her nana's house. She doesn't expect the howling of a wolf pack to freak her out enough to run into some… really hot guy's arms.


**Title: What Big Teeth You Have**

**Summary: **Felicity's car breaks down in the middle of a forest (a forest! This is why she hated rural areas there was no wifi hotspot for her to call for help with), and she treks up the hill to try and make it to her nana's house. She doesn't expect the howling of a wolf pack to freak her out enough to run into some… really hot guy's arms.

**Description: Little Red Riding Hood AU**

**Written for the Olicity Hiatus Project**

**(Team Bow and Brains)**

* * *

For the fifth time in the last ten minutes, Felicity opened her phone and tried to raise it to the heavens like a sacrifice in hopes that she would get some signal to call for help.

And for the fifth time, she grumbled and put her phone back in her pocket, muttering about the horrors of rural areas and their lack of wifi hotspots or cell phone towers or _normalness_.

This was exactly why she moved into the city years ago for college, the exact reason she moved two thousand miles away to go to M.I.T. and the exact reason she did _not _want to come back to bumblefuck county if she could help it.

But her nana was sick… And she loved her nana more than anything in the world. So cough syrup and cold medicine and cookies and tea it was. Except she was supposed to have a car… That was _not _supposed to break down in the middle of the woods!

Felicity glanced up at the sky, hoping she made it to her nana's house before nightfall. It wouldn't be long before sunset.

The sun felt like an itchy burning on her skin and she took out her phone _yet again _in hopes that she had signal, but alas. Nothing. She was definitely fixing this issue when she got home.

Hours later (okay not hours, it was like one hour maybe, but whatever she was allowed to be dramatic this was a crisis), she was still nowhere near the small cottage up in the middle of nowhere. Now she knows where her nana was basically a hermit; even Felicity herself wouldn't want to go up and down this trail every day. (Bad example. She hated sports. Yoga was cool, but sports… just no.)

She blinked twice and took a sip of water from a water bottle in her satchel, while simultaneously holding the picnic basket she had in her other hand. Looking up at the sky again showed her that it was sunset, and the sky was rapidly darkening. Felicity gulped, a little in fear. She could hear the shuffling of bushes nearby and quickened her pace, while keeping a handle on the picnic basket and trying to get her Taser out of her bag.

All she could hear was the sound of her rapid breaths and the soft titter tatter of her shoes on the soft ground, and she shut her eyes tightly when she heard the deafening sound of a wolf pack howling to the full moon. They sounded close _so close_ and were wolves even dangerous? She didn't know, but she could Google it—_if she had signal. _

Felicity looked down to get her phone out and turn on her flashlight, and the second she did she felt momentary relief; light was good. Light meant safety. Right? Right.

(Her fear didn't disappear. Actually it just burned a hole in her and she suddenly felt nauseous and oh God throwing up in the woods? Sara would have a field day. Barry wouldn't laugh at her but Caitlin would because Caitlin was a mean girl who made her play Slenderman and now the dark woods freaked her out _and oh my God what was that noise_-)

She screamed as she bumped into something hard and almost fell to the ground. She would have, if a hand didn't reach out and grab her wrist just in time to pull her up.

(She'll admit it. She screamed. Loudly.)

"Hey hey!" the stranger said, trying to quiet her down. Shaken, Felicity directed her flashlight to face whoever she hit and—

Oh. _Oh._

He… Wow he's… Attractive. Very attractive. She couldn't stop staring attractive.

Felicity gulped.

"You're not a serial killer are you?" Oh God Felicity you don't _ask _a potential serial killer if he's a serial killer. The man's eyebrow rose, almost amusingly. Felicity could feel the embarrassment hit her in waves.

"Last time I checked no", he said with a blinding smile. And oh God you know who had beautiful blinding smiles and were too attractive to be real? _Serial killers. _

Felicity nodded. "That's what a serial killer would say." And she immediately froze and shook her head. "_Not _to imply that you're an axe-wielding murderer or something." (Even though that's exactly what she just did.)

The man smiled again and eyed her picnic basket and her bag. "Isn't it a little late for a picnic?"

Felicity forced herself to laugh. Stay calm, stay calm. "No my uh, car broke down and I'm just going to my nana's house", she said with growing worry. Should she have said that? Wouldn't this be filed under "stranger danger" classes?

The man looked away behind him, "You mean that cottage nearby?"

Wow could he _see _that well? (Or no Felicity. Maybe he just knew the area. Stop being a weirdo.) She looked ahead and … saw her nana's house. Wow. Maybe she was running and didn't realize how far she walked?

Felicity gulped and nodded, hoping she wasn't making a big mistake. She had her Taser though. She could take him! (Or die. She could die and no one would find the body oh God why did she do this to herself.)

The man smiled again and held his hand out, and it took Felicity a second to realize that he meant to give him her basket. "Um you sure…?" she asked warily.

The man nodded, "It's not safe for you out at night alone. I'll walk you." Then why are _you _out at night alone. Hmph.

Besides… why did this all seem eerily familiar?

"I'm Oliver", he volunteered out, looking back at her with a really nice smile that was as non-threatening as puppies and sunshine and rainbows.

"I don't give my name out to hot strangers sorry." He froze and she did too because her brain _hated _her. "… I said not-hot, right?" she asked, a bit mortified.

The man—_Oliver_, chuckled before resuming his walk. They walked for a few more silent seconds before she opened her mouth again.

"You're not going to steal my basket are you?" she found herself asking. The man raised an eyebrow. "I mean… I should probably stay nearby because in Little Red Riding Hood the wolf goes ahead without Little Red and he eats her grandmother and then waits for the girl and I don't want my nana to get eaten!" she said hurryingly. The man choked out a laugh.

"So you think I'm a wolf?" he asked charmingly, taking the basket and walking ahead of her. She struggled to catch up, because she could at least take him and electrocute him and not some innocent animal.

"Don't worry I'm not going to say something stupid like 'my what big teeth you have'!" Oh why did she ever learn to open her mouth _why_.

A chortled laugh burst out of Oliver and Felicity paused, not really expecting that. He turned around to face her while walking backwards, "Is this when I respond with 'all the better to eat you with my dear?'"

Oliver leaned forward and she could feel the heat emanating from his body. From looking over his shoulder she could see her nana's cottage.

Felicity gulped, her butterflies running around in her stomach. "I'll have you know that you actually shouldn't eat me because I am not that delicious!"

The way Oliver's eyes flickered up an down her body made heat pool in her stomach and she gulped again, feeling her throat tighten but she was unable to remove her eyes from him. The corner of his lip turned up as his lips stretched out into a small smirk. He stopped walking and handed her the basket, his fingers brushing hers and sending electric shocks up her arms.

Then he stepped forward, his head moving past hers and his lips almost brushing her ears.

"Hmm no..." He said darkly, his voice almost like smooth velvet. His hand gripped her wrist and pulled her flush against him, and she was sure they could both hear her hammering heartbeat. "I wouldn't say that."

She could feel her cheeks flush, but was left speechless as he let go of her arm and walked away, back into the woods like a lone wolf and Felicity had a very hard time getting her legs to work after that.

* * *

**Follow me on Tumblr! .com**

**Love,  
Ivy **


End file.
